


Bubblegum's Haikyuu drabbles

by BubblegumAi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crack, Drabble Collection, Everything is a mess, I dont, M/M, also some stuff i just came up with, enjoy, generally inspired by stuff i've seen on tumblr, i'll put a link to original posts at the start of the chapter if there is one, mostly just crack, probably some angst too?, some smut, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 19:09:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5796382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubblegumAi/pseuds/BubblegumAi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a colection of stuff I've written. Ship centric chapters will be labeled in the beginning notes as well as posts that inspired the chapter etc. Hope you enjoy reading these as much as I enjoy writing them :)</p>
<p>Gifted to Mackrel for being my big gay inspiration and beta reader <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mooncreeper18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mooncreeper18/gifts).



> Inspired by this post:
> 
> http://notsuchasecret.tumblr.com/post/133250488938/i-just-got-this-picture-in-my-head-of-a-meeting-of
> 
> Slight Asanoya, Daisuga and Kuroken if you squint but other than that not much

The hall fell silent after the ball had been thrown across the court. The couple of slaps against the floor it made as it bounced amplified the tension. The golden orb sat in the center of the small group of boys as they stared silently at it, eyes wide with want. Black marred its face in large messy letters that read 'for the fairest'. Suga looked between the (8?) of them , knowing of the mayhem that was about to ensue. He grabbed Kageyama and Kenma and fled just as Semi and Oikawa locked eyes; it was on. The two boys launched themselves at the ball almost simultaneously. Screams and shouts filled the air as chaos rained on the boys. Yells of 'It's clearly for me, I'm beautiful' and 'Fuck you I'm the prettiest setter' cut through the air like a knife. The boys shrill cusses came on deaf ears, however, as Akaashi sat in the center of the chaos just generally not caring. 'I don't care' He ideally thought 'I know I'm the prettiest' he looked at the destruction all around him as no other touched him or even dared to 'and so do they.'

Kuroo slid the door to the gym open only to be greeted with a bundle of flying limbs on the closer side of the court.

"What in the actual hell are they fighting over now?"

"A ball," Kenma peeked up at him, "also who the prettiest is."

"Well that stupid because obviously it's you." Kuroo stated matter of factly.

The gym yet again went silent as everyone stared at him, except Kenma, who swiftly facepalmed and looked away muttering 'unbelievable'

"I'm sorry what," came Daichi's voice as the setters resumed their battle, "We all know it's Suga you idiot."

Suga turned his head slightly and quietly said, "No, it's Tobio." His voice sounded thick and vaguely threatening.

"Definitely not," Daichi laughed nervously. Suga leapt at him and yelled shrilly 'It's fucking Tobio how dare you insult my son'. Daichi was decked instantly and dragged into the chaos. Bokuto stood in the center of the fight screaming his lungs out, Akaashi desperately trying to shut him up but to no avail. The captains yelled at one another trying to shout about how their setter was prettier. Oikawa screamed while Semi pulled his hair that he was the prettiest because he's also captain and therefore better than everyone else in the room. Ushi shouted that if he'd come to Shitorizawa that would have been true.

Moments later the entire room came to a stand still as the door opened and a very awkward looking Asahi poked his head round asking if he could have his ball back.

"It was ment to be for Noya," He explained, "I may or may not have thrown it into the wrong room. When you started arguing i thought I'd just wait for it to settle down." He looked at the Blood pouring from some of the setter's noses and how red and bruised the vast majority were, "guess that didn't go as planned."

Suga stood from on top of Daichi, grabbed the ball and quickly returned it. Asahi muttered a quick thank you as the door slid closed. The setters and captains awkwardly sat back in their places and wiped the blood from themselves, avoiding eye contact. Minuets passed in silence. Until Semi broke the silence.

"I'm still prettier than Oikawa"


	2. Daisuga- Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisuga fluffy nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is increadibly short but hey ho...

Suga sat up briskly in the chill winter's night. Small streams of artificial light filtered through the thin cotton curtains that hung limply from a large gold pole. 'Its just a dream' he convinced himself. He turned slightly to watch the shadowy figure layed beside him. The other breathed slowly and deeply, still wrapped tightly in sleep. Suga flopped back onto the bed wrapping his arms around Daichi as best he could. He smelt like burning wood from the bonfire with lingering remains of the perfum he often wore. Suga inhaled deeply letting it drift through his nostrils and engrave it perminantly in his brain. Daichi's body was warm and soft yet still obviously toned from years of volleyball. Daichi filled Suga's sences completely overtaking the remains of the earlier nightmare and replacing them instead with much more appreciated memories. His mind floated back to when he had met him and Asahi. The way his beaming smile outshone the other boy's timid gaze. The way his eyes crunched up and the gap in his teeth that had long since closed. He was just as beautiful then. The body in his embrace shifted and ripped Suga from his daydreams. Dark brown eyes opened carefully and focused their gaze on the white haired boy, locking with his and boreing into his soul.

"Suga?" the voice was croaky and sleep laden, "What are you doing awake?"

Suga didnt speak. He felt the silence spoke for itself. They knew eachother with such precision that he needn't say a word. It set the butterflies in he stomach aflutter.

"Bad dream huh? well don't worry," Daichi shifted to hold Suga and press his head against his chest,"I've got you."

Suga listened to the gentle thump against his ear like a lullaby and fiddled lightly with the small cold metal band on his left hand. Daichi was right; he had him.


End file.
